Dawn is Breaking
by ALC Punk
Summary: Madelyne Pryor watches the dawn, contemplating.


Subject: [OTL]: [Madelyne Pryor/Selene] Dawn is Breaking [PG13]  
Date: Sat, 13 Nov 1999 00:35:33 -0800 (PST)  
From: Lyssie Sinclair   
  
  
*sigh* ok. Notes in warning. I've been told this has done  
before. FINE. Also, this was NOT going in the direction I  
thought it would, and it's... Just read it.  
  
Dedicated to Lynxie, the EvilKitten and rabid Maddie fan.  
  
Dawn is Breaking  
by Ana Lyssie Cotton  
  
Madelyne Pryor sat on the beach and pondered many things. Above  
her the sun was slowly sinking to the horizon, golden light  
falling around her in splashes and puddles.  
  
There used to be days she was happy. Oh, there had been days of  
sadness even back then. But now she was always unhappy.  
  
Scott, Alex, Nathan, Nate, even that blasted Sinister and  
N'astirh left her. Men had a way of doing that, of course.  
  
Sand, sea, sun and a towel. And memories. Memories she didn't  
want, didn't need, tried to avoid, tried to get rid of--the  
conflicting thoughts collided and she sighed. [I wonder if I  
could make glass out of this sand...]  
  
The thought jarred against the others. A commonplace,  
normal-ish, mental comment, it slammed into her thoughts and she  
snorted. [And I'm sitting here, feeling sorry for myself. Great,  
Maddie, just perfect. Maybe if you sit here and wallow long  
enough, the tide will come in and drown your sorry ass.]  
  
"That's an esteemable thought, my dear." The voice came from  
behind, and without even turning, she knew who it was. Selene,  
Black Queen of the London Hellfire club.  
  
"I'm glad you're having fun playing in my mind. Get. Out."  
  
"My apologies." Selene yawned. "You were broadcasting so loudly,  
I thought you were looking for some help."  
  
"Well, excuse me. I'll just go broadcast over to Brazil."  
Madelyne felt suddenly incredibly angry at everything. She was  
on her feet, glaring at Selene in an instant. "And you can just  
go, go, go--flonq yourself!" She froze and clapped a hand across  
her mouth.  
  
"Flonq?" Selene raised an eyebrow, "My dear, you do know who  
originally coined such an... anachronistic phrase, don't you?"  
  
Blinking, Madelyne found herself unconsciously flinching away  
from the answer. "No. I just... heard it, somewhere."  
  
"Well..." Selene paused to collect her thoughts and smile a bit  
slyly. "It was--"  
  
"Wait. You know what? I don't care." Maddie turned away from  
Selene with a disinterested shrug and looked out on the ocean.  
"Unless it involves ritual disembowelment with blunt spoons and  
splintered toothpicks..." She let her voice trail off on a  
slightly hopeful note.  
  
Selene's surprised and slightly delighted laugh was somewhat  
muffled as the Black Queen attempted to put her hand over her  
mouth. "You, you sounded almost--"  
  
"Bored?" Madelyne turned and looked at Selene, standing poised  
in the sunlight and sneered inwardly. Selene lookd like so much  
shadow and stick figure. "Yes, I guess I am. You see, I'm tired  
of it, Selene. Tired of it all. Your games, this world,  
betrayal." She turned to look back at the sun, its light golden  
and red.  
  
"Tired of life, Madelyne? Is that it, you're wanting death to  
take over. Tired of being a burden for those around you, tired  
of being left behind and alone?" The Black Queen snorted. "You  
don't have the gumption to end it all."  
  
"Who said anything about ending?"  
  
"But..." Selene stared in shock at the silvery golden veil that  
sprang up around her pupil--her ex-pupil. The glittery wings  
looked newly-formed, almost real.  
  
"I'm going home, Selene." Madelyne looked at her scornfully.  
"You'd never understand that, of course." She reached out and  
ruffled the 'feathers' that glowed around her.  
  
Selene reached out to tap into the blocks and holds she'd placed  
on the redhead's mind and found herself locked out. Instead of  
the open and cracked shields that had been there but a moment  
before, something crystalline in nature, and beautiful to  
behold, protected Pryor's mind. It was then that she began to  
fear what Madelyne had become.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I am... I'm not sure, anymore." Madelyne turned to the sun  
again. "I am... Madelyne Pryor. The Phoenix." She finished in a  
whisper.  
  
"But--"  
  
"It *is* possible, child." The voice had changed, become colder,  
more ancient. As if at the beginning of the change, it HAD been  
Madelyne, but at the end... It was something else all-together.  
"I am the universe, I am life, I am death. I am love, I am--oh,  
fuck it. I'm the Phoenix and I'm going home."  
  
The silvery wings flared with red flames and folded around the  
form of Madelyne Pryor. There was a flash and far up in the air  
Selene could see something golden floating towards the sun. Then  
it was gone.  
  
---  
end  
  
Note: the disembowelment line is directly quoted from Lynxie,  
who was growling at someone on IRC. It is used with permission.  
;)  
  
hugs, Ana  
  
=====  
[20:45] Listening to you two is like being drowned in scrumpets  
during a Monty Python cast party. It's fun, it's harmeless, but you still  
don't know what the hell is going on. (Sabby was talking of Acetal and I)...  
http://lysanity.topcities.com 


End file.
